No Wings but a Prayer
by Vieraheart15
Summary: When Aerie is kidnapped, Bhaalspawn Lindar and Imoen have to go rescue her from the clutches of an elf-obsessed madman. M for extreme violence, sexual dialogue, and vivisection.


No Wings but a Prayer

**Baldur's Gate is owned by Bioware.**

Lindar had decided life had been pretty good since his adventuring days were over. He and Aerie had gotten married, and they had moved in with Aerie's family, the winged elves, or Avariel, of Faenya Dail. The Avariel were thrilled to have Aerie back, but they were devastated about what had happened to her wings, particularly her mother. Lindar and Aerie even had a pet, a Pegasus mare named Silveera that had been their only way to reach Faenya Dail in the first place. They had a son named Quayle and another child on the way, both of which infinitely pleased Aerie's kin.

It was not a life without problems though. Aerie's parents had not accepted Lindar at all, especially Fayanna, her over-protective mother. She had tried to convince Aerie to leave him more than once. Lindar wasn't one of the Avariel, he wasn't even fully elven. Half-humans (as pureblood elves referred to half-elves) were not to be welcome. Humans scared Fayanna, considering how they had stolen her precious child from her so long ago, not to mention all the stories the Avariel had heard about humans. The problems had died down a little, but Lindar still didn't trust that elf woman where the kids weren't involved. Fayanna was wonderful with Quayle, even though he didn't have wings.

Lindar would almost always find Aerie talking to Fayanna, or at least sitting with her. He didn't know if he'd ever get along with the elder elf, but he knew Aerie wanted so much for him to be accepted and for him to accept her family. Especially since she was going to have a baby in a few weeks. It wasn't as though he hadn't tried.

Fayanna was snuggled against her daughter, eyes closed, and her hands on Aerie's middle. Lindar sat nearby, watching. He didn't want to disturb his mother-in-law, even if he wanted to talk to Aerie.

"My sweet little girl. You know, this reminds me of when you were about to be born," Fayanna said to her daughter, not even acknowledging Lindar's presence. She knew he was there, she was deliberately ignoring him.

"You've told me many times, Momma," Aerie said.

"But it's such a wonderful story! Especially since you're my only living child…" Fayanna had to hold back tears at the very thought. She had told Lindar and Aerie how she and Aerie's father had tried to have more children after Aerie vanished, but she had suffered two miscarriages. Aerie still blamed herself, believing the grief in losing her had caused them, but it was a serious problem in recent years that had stricken a number of the winged elf women.

"Fay, do you have to make yourself upset? We're both sad that it happened, but doing this to yourself upsets us. That isn't good for Aerie," Lindar said.

Fayanna glared at him. "Don't call me Fay, half-human. You don't deserve my daughter, and you don't belong here. Aerie belongs with another pure Avariel. You know there are only a few thousand of us left, meanwhile there are scores of half-humans just like you! You aren't even half-Avariel, you're part Moon Elf! It is only because of Aerie and your beautiful child that you are even allowed in Faenya Dail!" She hissed. Then she went right back to being affectionate and motherly toward Aerie.

"Momma, I love Lindar. Stop trying to break us up. You would be furious if anyone tried to break up you and Daddy. Lindar is my soulmate. I could never love another like I love him, not even a pure Avariel," Aerie said.

"Your son does not have wings."

"I don't have them either!"

Fayanna sighed. "You know that hurts me more than anything as well. You had beautiful wings, nicer than mine even. I would've at least hoped your child would have wings," she said.

"Maybe my daughter will have them. I believe there is always a possibility. Quayle does have hollow bones, like me," Aerie said.

"I hope she doesn't have wings. Seeing her flying while you're stuck on the ground? That would hurt you, Aerie," Lindar said.

"You hurt her!" Fayanna hissed. She flew off, not being able to stand being around Lindar any more than she had to.

"I really wish you wouldn't antagonize Momma," Aerie said.

"I don't try to. Do you think she'll ever accept me?" Lindar asked.

"I don't know. She's so old-fashioned. She keeps trying to set me up with her friends' sons, even though she knows we're married. She's going to tell Daddy again, and he might try to do something to you, so watch out for him," Aerie said, laying back on the ledge she had been sitting on.

"Maybe she's just upset you have an equal instead of someone you can walk all over. From what I've seen, Northwynd only does what Fayanna tells him to do."

"Don't talk about my parents that way, Lindar. That's part of the problem. I love my parents, and I missed them. They'll get used to you eventually."

"Aerie. Have you thought up the name for our daughter yet?" Lindar asked, trying to move away from the subject of his in-laws.

"My mother and I were talking before you came earlier…I want to name her Faye, after her. You may not like my mother, but I love her and losing me and her other two kids just about killed her. And having a grandson and a granddaughter is almost like having her other two children after all to her," Aerie said.

"I would've been here much sooner if your cousin Daleton and his friends hadn't tried to kill me again. I was just lucky your father was able to make them back off. No matter how much your folks hate me, they still won't let the Avariel kill me and I'm grateful for that," Lindar said.

"I'm sorry," Aerie said.

"Don't be, love. It's not your fault the Avariel don't like me. It's you I'm concerned about."

Aerie smiled. "You don't need to worry about me. I have my parents, and my children, and you. Our daughter will be loved, just like Quayle is loved, just like I am loved. And I know someday my parents will accept you too," she said.


End file.
